Changes
by GaaraRules
Summary: What happens when Hermiones adopted and meets her parents and uncle for the first time at Hogwarts...DMHG......Tittle may change
1. Finding Things Out

A/N: hey this is my first fic I hope you all like it

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters JK does

Chapter 1:

"Hermione Ann Granger get down here we need to talk" yelled Marissa Granger.

Hermione woke up slowly and went downstairs where she found her mom and dad sitting at the kitchen table. "What? I didn't want to be up for at least another hour." Hermione went and sat on a chair.

"Hunny we need to tall you something" began her father. "Well...um.... you were adopted. Your real parents names are Jennifer and Jason Williams."

"Do you know why they gave me up?" asked Hermione.

"Well Voldemort wanted you dead. So we took you in because we are your aunt and uncle on your moms side." Said her father.

"Well you should go get your stuff so we can take you to Hogwarts" spoke in her mother.

"Alright, Ill be right back." Hermione went up stairs in shock. When she came back downstairs her parents were waiting for her with a letter. Hermione took the letter, which read:

Dear Hermione Granger

We are pleased to inform you that you have been made head girl. You will be meeting Professor Mcgonagall in compartment #15 to go over patrol time and meet the head boy and new prefects. Sorry the letter got to you so late we have been really busy.

Headmaster

Albus Dumbledoor

Hermione got in the car with millions of questions running through her head. '_Voldemort wanted to kill me. I was adopted. I'm head girl woohoo. Whose head boy? Are my parents nice?'_

"Can I still come visit you? When will I meet my parents?"

"Well of course you can still visit. You will meet your parents when you are at Hogwarts."

I hope you all liked the first chapter I'll try to get the next one out by Sat.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any character JK does.

A/N: 2nd chapter in changes hope you like it

"Am I an only child?" asked Hermione eagerly.

"Yes"-replied Marissa.

Soon they arrived at Kings Cross Station. "Alright we will see you next Christmas. We'll send gifts. Love you." Said Marissa. "See you and have fun," said Jack.

"Alright see you and love you to" and with that Hermione went to find her friends. She saw the whole Weasley family in 10 seconds because of their fiery red hair. "Hey how was your summer?" she said brightly. "Wonderful" the Weasley and Harry replied.

"Well we should get on the train." They all got on the train after they said goodbye to the twins and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ron sat across from Ginny and Hermione. Hermione decided not to tell anybody about her parents until she met them. It was time to go to the prefect meeting. Ron and Hermione quickly got to compartment 15 greeted by Lavender Padma and Justin. Soon after they sat down the compartment door slid open and in came Draco Malfoy Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. (A/N: I don't know if Pansy is a prefect but in this story she is)

"Look who it is Weasel and Mudblood." Hermione was relieved that Malfoy wouldn't be able to call her mudblood. "Where is Potty? Probably off snoging the Weasel runt." Ron made to stand up but Justin held him back. "Shut up ferret "said Hermione. "You'd better learn who your talking to Granger. I am Head Boy after all," Draco said with a smirk. "Y...you are the head boy?" "Yes mudblood I am." "I am going to die." the compartment door slid open and Dumbledoor and Mcgonagall walked.

"Hello I'm sure you all had a good summer. This meeting is going to tell you your patrol times.

The Heads will be planning the Halloween and Christmas ball. If you have any suggestions bring it up with either Mr. Malfoy or Mrs. Granger. All right prefects are dismissed. Mrs. Granger and Mr. Malfoy I need a word with you. You to will be patrolling the halls together and I do not want you to fight with each other and please show a good example" he looked directly at Draco "you will be patrolling corridors on Mondays Wednesday and Saturdays

before classes and from 9:00 to 11:00 in the evenings. You are aloud to be late for class no later than 15 minutes. I believe you are both very skilled in potions so I would recommend giving up a class to help Professor Snape teach a class during the day. It will be a nice asset to your resumes. Well I have to go see you at the feast tonight."

"Goodnight Professor" Hermione and Draco said together and Dumbledoor left. "Just my lick being stuck with a mudblood." "Shut up Malfoy." Hermione left the compartment knowing she could get back at Draco for calling her a mudblood all these years. Hopefully my parents let me kill him, I'll just have to beg until they let me. Why does he have to be so hot? Quidditch did him good. Eww what am I thinking. Without realizing it she got back to the compartment where Harry Ron and Ginny were. She opened the door. "Eek. Ginny what did you do?"

Well that was my second chapter I hope you all liked it. Please review.

Next chapter: They arrive at Hogwarts and bump bump bump...


	3. At Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters JK does

A/N: This is my 3rd chapter I hope you all like it

Chapter 3: At Hogwarts

"Eek Ginny what did you do?"

Ginny sat there staring up at Hermione with Lavender Padma and Parvati. Ginny's long red hair, which would of normally, gone down to the middle of her back like Hermiones was in a bun. She had blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara on. The blue eye shadow brought out her eyes. She also had on some pink lip-gloss.

"Does it look that bad?" asked Ginny. "No. Its just I've never seen you with make-up on. You just look so different. It looks really good," responded Hermione. "I told them not to do it," said a furious Ron. "Lavender Padma and Parvati did it." Hermione was horrorstruck usually they made people look like clowns. The train stopped and since Hermione was standing she fell and every one started to laugh. "Stop laughing and help me up!"

They got off the train and went into one of the carriages. "Hermione did you hear that some really famous powerful and rich wizards are going to be at the feast. I don't know if its true but I heard someone talking about it when the food trolley came by. They are supposed to be richer than Malfoy. I heard they're here to find their long lost daughter." Said Harry.

"No I didn't" replied Hermione. She had a feeling that the people Harry was talking about were Hormone's parents. Hermione didn't talk for the rest of the carriage ride because everyone was talking about Quidditch.

Soon everyone was in the great hall talking to one another, and waiting for the first years to arrive. When Professor Mcgonagall entered with the first years everyone stopped talking. Professor Mcgonagall went to get the stool and sorting hat from one of the back rooms leaving behind terrified first years. Everyone waited patiently until she returned, placed the sorting hat and stool down and called out the names. "Amber Travison." "Gryffindor!" There was a large cheer from Gryffindor.

"Natalie Raymonds" "Hufflepuff!" Another cheer from the Hufflepuffs. "Stewart Mankins" "Ravenclaw!" A cheer from the Ravenclaws. This went on until Dawn Zabini was called and sorted into Slytherin. A very loud cheer could be heard from Blaise and everyone knew they were related.

"Can I have your attention please? Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. (Blah blah blah) I would like to introduce the new heads. Hermione Granger from Gryffindor (cheer) and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin (cheer from the Slytherins). I would also like to introduce to you Jason and Jennifer Williams and Narcissia and Luscious Malfoy whom will be dinning with us tonight." He looked to Hermione with that twinkle in his eye. "And with that said let the feast begin." Hermione looked at her parents. She looked exactly like her mother. They both had long brown hair, which was strait (Hermiones hair had straightened out over the summer) and deep brown eyes. Hermione decided to finish eating and talk to them later. When the feast was over Dumbledoor rose cleared his throat and said, "I hoped you all enjoyed yourselves. Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy if I could have a word with you please. To everyone else goodnight." Everyone got up and headed to their house while Hermione and Draco stayed behind.

Well I hope you all liked the third chapter please review.


	4. What?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters JK does.

A/N: This is my 4th chapter hope you all like it!

Chapter 4:

"I assume that you both know why you're here. Now let me go get the guests." Dumbledoor quickly hurried off. "I know why I'm here but what about you mudblood?" asked Draco. "You know what Malfoy? You need to shut up!" said Hermione starting to get pissed off. "Oh look I've hurt the poor mubl" "OH MY GOD!" Someone screaming cut off Draco. He looked over to whom the voice belonged to. "Kailee!" said Hermione running up and giving her friend a hug. Kailee had dark brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes and was slightly taller than Hermione. "Kailee what are you doing hugging that mudblood Granger?" asked a very surprised Draco. "Draco don't call Hermione a mudblood she is my best friend!" said Kailee with a death glare. "Anyways...you go to Hogwarts. Wow.

I'm going to start coming here. I was home schooled. I'm getting sorted tomorrow."

"That's great Kailee. Yeah I go here. How was your sum" began Hermione before she was cut off. "MY LITTLE BABY! Jason she looks just like me." Jennifer came running over to give Hermione a hug, closely fallowed by Jason. "Hi mum. Hi dad" said Hermione awestruck. When Hermione was hugging her dad she looked at Draco who looked horrified. "You look just like me when I was little. Well except your boobs are bigger." Said Jennifer. Hermione started to blush a crimson color. "Draco can I have a word with you." Came Luciuses voice. "Yes father." And Draco walked away. "Well I suppose your wondering who your uncle is? Well you already know him. He is the potions master. So tell me all about your life dear." Hermione began horrorstruck with what happened in her first year.

Hermione was just in the middle of telling her parents and Kailee what happened in her fifth year when Draco came out of the backroom, with a scowl on his face, and Lucius following closely behind. "When Hermione finished with what happened to her in her sixth year her mother said "Well you sound like you've had a lovely life except with the almost getting killed parts. Oh yes we have an announcement to make." Jennifer cleared her throat and said, "Can I have your attention please? I would like to congratulate Hermione and Draco on becoming heads and I think that it's a great idea on a count of they will be getting married at the end of this year." "WHAT?" said Hermione and Draco in unison.

"G...getting married?! To that ferret face?" said Hermione. "I cant marry her it will ruin my reputation!" said Draco. "Well we don't care what you think," said Lucius. Draco looked like he was ready to kill while Hermione was on the verge of tears. "Oh come on you to its not that bad. Hermione you, Jennifer and I will be going shopping the next Hogsmeade visit you have. Well we had better get going goodbye "said Narcissa. Everyone said their goodbyes and left. "Hermione look on the bright side you will be related to me," said Kailee. This slightly cheered Hermione up but only slightly.

Hermione Draco and Kailee made their way up to the head common room. Hermione was relieved to find out Kailee was staying that night with her. They got to a portrait with none other than.....

Hey I hope you all liked the 4th chapter! Thanks to my reviewers.

I am hoping on making the next chapter longer. I am not making any promises though.


	5. The Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing JK does,

Chapter 5: The Letter

When they got to the portrait they found Sir Cadagon. (A/N: Sorry for spelling). "Hello what would you fair maidens like the password to be?"

"I vote on Pureblood." Said Draco. "Fine with me" said Hermione. They entered the common room where the walls were decorated in green and red. There was also a kitchen. In the living room there were to couches one green with a silver snake and the other one was red with a black griffin. There were two desks on opposite ends of the room. They went to check out the bedrooms each with their house crest and names on the doors. Inside the bedrooms was decorated their house color with a king bed in the center of the room. Hermione noticed a door, which led to the bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub. Hermione went out of the room and saw Dobby.

"Hello Miss Dobby is your house elf Miss and Winky is the other house elf. We cook and clean for you miss. You can either eat here or at the great hall miss. Sorry miss but Dobby has to go." And with that Dobby disappeared. "Well I am going to bed" came Draco's voice. "Goodnight" said both girls. Draco then went to his room and slammed the door.

"Well he's not very happy...Anyways what house do you think I'm going to be sorted into? A lot of my family thinks I'm going to be in Slytherin because almost everyone in my family was except my mother. She was in Gryffindor," said Kailee.

"Well I think you are going to be in Gryffindor because our personalities are so similar. You're going to have to meet all my friends. I'm so happy Draco can't call me mudblood anymore. So what's up with you and Cameron?"

"Well" began Kailee. She lifted up her hand and showed a silver ring with a huge diamond in the center of two smaller diamonds. "Will you be my made of honor?" Hermione nodded her head. "Cool. I will need assistance in the decorating and stuff though. How about you and Jake? You can't really marry him anymore."

Jake was Hermiones ex fiancée. "Oh that's right I didn't get a chance to tell you. I saw him kissing Tori when I was in the park one day so I broke the wedding off. So I'm just going to use all the ideas from that wedding. Well I'm so happy for you." Suddenly an Eagle Owl was pecking at the window. Hermione went to retrieve the letter. The letter was addressed to her. The letter read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_As you know we are going shopping in Hogsmeade. This letter is to inform you off Malfoy rules._

_You must have an heir, male or female, before you are twenty five_

_When you get married you have to wear whatever Draco wants you to wear unless it makes you look lower than you really are or sluttish_

_If he wants to kiss you bring you places ect. Then you must do what he wishes._

_You may work if you wish as whatever you want._

_Well that's all the rules I can think of. When we go shopping you may bring to friends with you. I also need you to think off bride's maid dresses and such._

Love your future mother in law 

Narcissia Malfoy

"Whose the letter from?"

"Narcissia. Just saying rules for the Malfoy family."

The girls spent the rest of the night talking about girl thing such as clothes and makeup.

Hope you all liked my fifth chapter


	6. Names

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except Kailee otherwise they belong to JK

Chapter: 6 Names

Hermione woke up in her room while Kailee was still asleep on the couch. Luckily it was a Saturday because they stayed until 2 in the morning. Hermione decided to not go down to the Great Hall for breakfast so she didn't have to explain things to Harry Ron and Ginny, so she decided to have Dobby make her breakfast of eggs beacon and biscuits. She decided to not wake Kailee and to tell Ginny about shopping at dinner.

Five minutes after Hermione sat down Draco came into the room asking where the food is. "Draco I only had Dobby make food for me." "Fine. WINKY!"

"Y... yes master." "Can you make some food for me please?" "Yes master" Winky went to make some food. Then they heard peck peck peck and Draco went to let the owl in which landed on Hermiones shoulder. Hermione took the letter, which read:

Dear Hermione and Draco,

After we go shopping we will go shopping for houses. We have found some suitable houses for you. Hermione you get to basically decide everything for the wedding with some help from Draco. I also want some names for your child. I don't want to hear anything-bad coming from your teachers.

Love always,

Narcissia Malfoy

"Great now we have to think of baby names," said Hermione. By the time she stopped reading the letter Winky had finished making Draco's food. "Well I want Jake or Alex for a boy and Mia or Lana for a girl" said Draco.

"Well I agree an Mia for a girl and there is no way I'm having a son named Jake so Alex will be fine."

"What's wrong with the name Jake?" "Well my last boyfriends name was Jake."

"Stop bickering you two I think you should go with Mia and Alex. Anyways when are we going to Hogsmeade?"

said Kailee who had just woken up. "Next weekend. We are also going to be looking at some houses." "Alright I want to go me some of your friends so hurry up. I'm going to go take a shower." Kailee went into the huge bathroom. 20 minutes later Kailee emerged from the bathroom while Hermione went in. Kailee was wearing a light blue halter top with low-rise jeans and a little bit of makeup. Hermione came out 40 minutes later wearing a black cargo pants black Etnies and a pink spaghetti strap that showed about two inches of her belly. Draco decided to go back to bed. Kailee and Hermione left to go find Ron Harry and Ginny and go to Dumbledoor's office to get Kailee sorted.

"Lets go to Dumbledoor's first and get you sorted." They headed to Dumbledoor's office where Kailee put the sorting hat on her head and it shouted out...

Hope you all liked the 6th chapter please review because it makes me happy.


	7. Schedule

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters JK does

Chapter 7: Schedules

"GRIFFINDOR!" shouted the sorting hat.

"Ok now you have to meet my friends" said Hermione.

"Miss Granger I have the schedules for the students and I need you and Mr. Malfoy to hand them out at dinner tonight. I will give you two yours early because you are here. Now if you would be so kind as to excuse me I have some important business to attend to. Good day" said Dumbledoor and left.

"Alright lets go meet some people" said Hermione as they were leaving Dumbledoor's office.

"Alright lets go"

They got to the great hall to find Ron Harry and Ginny playing wizards chess. Well Ron and Harry were playing and Ginny was on Harry's lap. Since Ginny and Harry were going out since the summer they were inseperable. "Hello you three" said Hermione "this is one of my best friends Kailee." "Hello" said Kailee. "Hello" said Harry Ginny and Ron. "So what house are you in? How was to have to share the same room with Malfoy?" said Harry.

"Well she is in Gryffindor and it wasn't all that bad because we didn't talk much" said Hermione.

"Ron...Ron...RON!" shouted Harry. "W... What?" said Ron who had not taken his eyes off Lavender who had just walked into the great hall. "Its your turn" said Harry. "Oh right um... night to E5" said Ron. "Well we'll be seeing you later at dinner bye" said Hermione. "Bye" the three chourused. Hermione and Kailee started to walk away. "Well lets see what we got for our schedules" said Hermione. The schedule read:

Potions-Slytherin

DADA- Slytherin

Herbology-Slytherin

Lunch/studyhall

Muggle Studies-Ravenclaw

Charms- Slytherin

Arithmacy-Hufflepuff

"Luckily we have the same classes together" said Hermione reading over Kailee's schedule.

Soon it was dinner. When everyone was in the great hall Dumbledoor stood up and said "can Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy please pass out the schedules." Hermione passed out the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw schedules while Draco passed out the Slytherin and the Hufflepuff schedules. "Please everyone go back to bed because we start classes tomorrow" said Dumbledoor and everyone left the great hall.

"Why are most of our classes with the Slytherins" complained Ron . "I don't know" said Hermione.

"Well good night to all of you. Kailees going to go with you." "Goddnight."

Hermione walked up to the portrait and said "Pureblood" and walked into the common room. Draco was sitting there without his shirt on doing homework.

Hope you all liked my 7 chapter. Please review.


	8. Potions & Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters JK does

Chapter 8: Potions and Questions.

"So Kailee. What school did you go to before this? How do you know Hermione? Why are all the classes with Slytherin? Who made up this stupid schedule? Are you good at Q..." Harry cut off Ron. "Ron.... Shut up!" "Oh sorry" said a very red Ron.

"Well I was home schooled. Hermione and I were neighbors and went to the same muggle school before I moved. I believe Dumbledoor made up the schedules and no I'm not good at Quitadge," said Kailee with a very surprised Harry wondering who in their right mind could remember everything that Ron said. They had just arrived at the picture of the Fat Lady. "Password." "Bubblegum Toffee" said Ron. They stepped inside the common room.

"Malfoy put a shirt on!" screamed Hermione. Malfoy looked at her with his famous smirk and said "Hermione you need to get used to seeing me without my shirt on as we are getting married and we will be sleeping together. Anyways I'm hungry. Will you make me some food?" finished Draco.

"Well for one we are not married yet so go put a shirt on. And no I'm not going to make you dinner I'm not your servant and besides we just ate" stated Hermione. "You cant tell me what to wear that's my job. You are going to make my food when we are married so you have to get used to it and I'm still hungry."

"Then make it yourself" said Hermione and went to her room._ Stupid men! Women!_ They both thought.

Hermione went and sat on her bed while she heard Draco get up to make some food. Soon after she fell asleep.

"Silence." Snapes voice echoed through the room as the dungeon door slammed shut. "Today we will be working on the Polyjuice Potion. The headmaster thought it would be a funny idea with people walking around and mistaking people for others. I however don't find it amusing. Can anyone tell me how long this potion takes? Yes Ms. Granger."

"The Polyjuice Potion takes one month to fully complete" replied Hermione. "Right. I will be pairing you to your partner based on your marks and skills. By the end of the month the potion should be fully finished and you will take the form of your partner for one hour. All right listen carefully as I will only say this once. Crabbe Longbottom. Goyle Bulstrode. Potter Zabini. Parkinson Weasley. Black Thomas. Brown Finnegan. Malfoy Granger. The ingredients are on the board. Begin." Snape went and sat on his desk.

'Well at least Kailee got to work with Dean while I'm stuck with Malfoy' thought Hermione. "Well lets get this started then," said Hermione as she approached Draco. They worked for the next hour until Snape said "I want a foot long essay on the potion by Thursday. (Bell ringing) Class dismissed." Everyone rushed out the door both classes heading towards DADA. There they met Remus.

"Hello class. Good to see you all again. I'm back because Dumbledoor requested me to and I love teaching so much. All right open your books to page 10 and begin reading about Infernos." Everyone began to read silently. After 30 minutes Remus stood in front of the class and asked "can anyone tell me what an Inferno is and how to destroy it? Yes Hermione."

"An Inferno is a monstrous creature made of an element and rocks. It destroys anything in its way. The only way to defeat it is by using its opposite element for example the only way to kill a fire based Inferno to use water," answered Hermione.

"Very good 20 points to Gryffindor. Tomorrow I will be bringing in a baby Inferno and you will use any means necessary to destroy it. Thank you all class dismissed." Both classes once again made it to Herbology then lunch. After all the classes were through everyone headed towards their common rooms.

Hermione got into her common room and sat down at her desk. I can't believe Snape gave out homework on the first day thought Hermione. 30 minutes later Hermione just finished her homework when Draco walked in and sat on the couch. "I'm going to bed" he said then fell asleep. "Lazy bum" said Hermione. She got up and started making herself some instant ramen. "You'd better be making me some and I am not a lazy bum!" yelled Draco. Hermione jumped from his voice almost spilling the hot water on herself. "Don't scare me like that. Your lucky I made extra." When the ramen was finished she brought the ramen to Draco and sat on the couch opposite him. They ate in silence.

After Draco finished he asked, "Are we going shopping Saturday?" "Yeah" replied Hermione sipping the last of her broth. "Well I'm going to bed," said Hermione see you tomorrow. Hermione walked to her room got dressed in her pajamas (white tee that said guys are great every girl should own one and pants that matched.) and got into bed.

Hey wat up. How are you all doin'. Sorry I didn't post sooner I was grounded cus of bad grades(cry)

Anyways next chapter Shopping...I love to shop don't you? Well review please cus you all love me sooo much right? Well I love all my reviewers so you'd better love me cus it makes me happy.


	9. Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter JK does

Chapter 9: Shopping

The week went by with out much trouble. The teachers didn't send out much homework. Everyone destroyed the inferno that Lupin brought into class. Well everyone except Neville. Hermione sent a letter to Ginny about the shopping trip. Ginny greatly accepted. Since today was Saturday people were out running down the corridors. Ginny and Kailee were waiting at the front doors for Hermione. Ginny was shocked when she came down the stairs seeing that she was walking with Draco came as a great surprise to her. Hermione was wearing a blue tube top and baggy jeans.Draco wore a black DC shirt and black baggy pants.

"Hermione what are you doing with Malfoy?" asked Ginny. "Well Gin. The whole reason why we are going shopping is because we are engaged. I will tell you the whole story on the way down. Kailee is coming with us too because she is the Maid of Honor, Draco's cousin and one of my friends. You are coming because you are one of the brides maids and a friend. Alright we are meeting our parents there so lets go." They went outside and got into the carriages. Hermione told Ginny the whole story. Hermione had just finished when they got into Hogsmeade. There they met Draco's and Hermiones parents at a bridal shop called _Wedding Dresses for all Seasons. _

"Alright they are here. Guys follow me," said Lucius and walked away followed by Draco and Jason. "Alright lets get this started," said Jen. The girls walked into the shop where they were greeted by millions of wedding dresses and maid dresses. "Go wild. Hermione you can get whatever you want," said Narcissia. Hermione quickly began her search. After trying on 5 dresses she found the perfect one. It was white with a sleeveless top and a flowing silky bottom with lace at the end. It came with a veil that matched the dress. It fit her in all the right places. After she decided she wanted that dress they went looking for maids dresses. After searching for 20 minutes she found the perfect ones. Baby pink for the Maid of Honor and baby blue for the brides' maids.

They were walking out of the shop and Ginny asked "Hermione why did you pick those colors?"

"Well. I picked those colors because I'm going to have a Sleeping Beauty themed wedding. You'll have to see the movie to understand." Ok" responded Ginny.

The five girls walked into the Three Broomsticks where they were going to meet the guys and have lunch. They sat down in a booth. Five minutes later the guys showed up. They were seated so that Hermione and Draco had to sit next to each other. Everyone ordered their food. All the guys, Ginny and Kailee ordered cheeseburgers. Hermione and the two moms ordered salad much to Hermiones displeasure. She wanted to order a burger but Jen said that Hermione couldn't get fat so she had to eat healthy food between now and the wedding with as little as possible sweets.

After everyone finished Luscious paid the bill. They headed outside and said goodbye to one another. The parents left by disappearating. Once they were gone Hermione started to rant "I'm not going to get fat from a cheeseburger. They took the dresses with them so now I'm not going to see it until the wedding. I don't want to even get married I'm only 17-" "Hermione shut up" came Kailee's voice. They walked to the carriages. Ginny and Kailee sat across from Hermione and Draco.

"Why does everyone make us sit together? Its not like we don't get enough of each other" said Draco.

"Ah my dear cousin you have to cause you love each other so much," responded Kailee. Both Hermione and Draco gave her death glares and Kailee and Ginny started laughing. No one talked the rest of the way back to Hogwarts.

They quickly made it back to their rooms by saying a few quick goodbyes. Once Draco and Hermione got into their common room unnoticed Draco asked, " So what does your dress look like?"

"Your going to have to wait and see" responded Hermione. "That's not fair," said Draco. "It doesn't have to be," said Hermione. "Where are we going for our honey moon?" asked Draco. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know I was thinking the United States. Somewhere where it snows for snowboarding" responded Hermione.

" Well that sounds like fun. Where did you have in mind?" inquired Draco. Hermione responded, "Well I was thinking Lake Arrowhead California. It has some good places to snowboard and cute little cabins."

"Ok. Lets go there," said Draco. Hermione went to Dumbledoor to ask to get out of transfiguration to help Lupin with his class like Dumbledoor suggested on the train. Dumbledoor said that that would be an excellent idea. Draco asked to get out of Divination and help Snape. Dumbledoor mad the arrangements and gave them their new schedules.

When they left Dumbledoor's office it was time for dinner. They walked towards the great hall and sat down at their own tables. When Hermione sat down a salad instantly popped onto her plate. Kailee who was sitting next to her started to snigger while Ginny started to laugh at the look on Hermiones face. Hermione looked up at her friends and said, "Shut up." That just made them laugh even more. Hermione ate her food peacefully thinking how she never gonna eat normal again…I hate this whole marriage thing! They already took away my good food now. What next are they gonna make me stop drinking?!

Yo wat up. How ya doin? I'm doin good. Well you know what to do review.


	10. Assistant

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter JK does

Chapter: 10 assistant

It was now Monday. Hermione didn't want to get up because she had a great time over the weekend. First it was shopping on Saturday then on Sunday the Gryffindors had a party for no reason. Hermione ate a quick breakfast and headed towards potions where the Polyjuice potion that she was working on with Draco awaited. Hermione sat down next to Draco and got the ingredients.

"Gra…Williams. How do you know all the ingredients for the day when Snape hasn't even told us yet?" asked Draco. Hermione realized her mistake and quickly put the ingredients back and sat down two seconds before Snape entered the class.

"Silence" he ordered. "As you all know we are still working on the Polyjuice potion." He waved his wand. "The ingredients are on the board. Begin." He went and sat down behind his desk glaring at every student before correcting essays.

"You going to answer my question?" asked Draco.

"What ever are you talking about Malfoy?" inquired Hermione.

"You know what I'm talking about…you went up and got the ingredients like you already know how to do this potion…. You do don't you?"

"Well yes. Harry Ron and I did it in second year but you don't want to hear about it." Replied Hermione.

"Yes I do we have all class. Tell me." Responded Draco.

After about ten minutes and badgering Hermione and her not responding he just gave up. They worked quietly for the next thirty minutes of class. The bell rang and Snape excused the class. Hermione quickly went to DADA. Hermione didn't want to be late for her first day as an assistant. She met with Lupin and he told her they were studying a curse to make your opponent run in fear unwillingly. Being Hermione she already knows the spell he made her get breakfast for him because he wasn't at breakfast because he had to take his werewolf potion because it was that time of month.

Hermione made her way to the kitchen where she got two bagels and a cup of coffee and made her way back to the DADA room. She quickly entered and put the food on his desk and waited patiently for him to tell her next task. After he told the students about the fear curse he let them practice it.

"Hermione I need you to go get a potion from professor Snape. It's a potion that he wanted me to test for the werewolf. So can please go get that for me. Thanks." Hermione made her way to the potions room for the second time that day. Two times more than she wanted to. She entered the door where she saw Snape grading papers.

"Yes Ms. Williams?" he asked.

"Professor Lupin wanted me to come get a potion that you made." Said Hermione still not able to look him straight in the face even though he was her uncle.

"I'll go get it. Don't touch anything" he sneered. He walked into his room and came out with a vile. "Take this to him straight away. Got that?" he asked.

"Yes Professor. Have a good day," said Hermione he just glared at her as she walked out. Hermione thought why does he have to be so mean when we are not in front of students? He could be a little nice because I'm his niece. Hermione arrived at The DADA class to see everyone running away from their partner. Hermione laughed to herself and entered the classroom.

Well review please.

Merry Christmas. I will be updating after Christmas. I'm also going to be writing another story. It will be Draco/Hermione. So check it out .I don't know what it's going to be called yet. Don't worry I'm not going to end this story. Well Merry Christmas and if you want to get me a gift you can review…

Oh yeah every 10 chaps I'm goin to have a survey.

Who is better Superman or Batman…..my vote Superman!


	11. Planing and Dancing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter JK does

Chapter 11: Planning and Dancing

Once all the classes and dinner (Draco had a nice big steak while Hermione had a salad ) were done the not so happy soon to be married couple sat arguing arrangements for the Halloween ball.

"We need to have orange and black as the color scheme not green and silver!" protested Hermione.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Because orange and black are Halloween colors," said a very frustrated Hermione.

"That's what everybody is going to expect. We need to make it original."

"DRACO!"

"Alright black and orange it is."

"Thank you. Now should we have a DJ or a band?"

"Band. How about Simple Plan?"

"Okay. Since when do you listen to muggle music?"

"Since the summer. Now are we done planning so I can go to bed?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go take a shower." Hermione got up and went into her bedroom got her pajamas went into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. 30 minutes later Hermione exited the bathroom and went to sleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

One month later…

The Gryffindors and Slytherins tested their Poly juice potions all proving successful. Well all of them except Neville's. The students went around fooling everyone. (Crabbe Longbottom. Goyle Bulstrode. Potter Zabini. Parkinson Weasley. Black Thomas. Brown Finnegan. Malfoy Granger) Harry who was in the form of Blaize went up to Millicent (who was in the form of Goyle) and asked her out on a date. Millicent being the stupid person that she is accepted.

One hour later Blaize was walking around obviously very pissed with Millicent clinging onto his arm while talking about their future children. Whenever he saw Harry he sent him death glares that would have killed him ten times over if Harry were even paying attention.

On the night of the ball Ginny and Kailee were getting ready in Hermiones room. Since they were allowed to wear muggle clothing or dress robes the three girls picked muggle clothing. Ginny was wearing a tight red halter-top with a black mini skirt. She had red eye shadow red lip-gloss and black mascara. She made her hair curly. She had on a pair of black Etnies.

Kailee wore a black v-neck shirt with low-rise hip huggers. She had gold eye shadow pink lip-gloss and black mascara. She wore her hair half up. She had on a pair of black and pink vans.

Hermione wore a dark blue tube top with black baggy pants. She had blue eye shadow clear lip-gloss and black mascara. She kept her hair straight. She had on a pair of black DCs.

Once the girls were ready they went down to the common room and met Draco who was wearing a black button up shirt and black baggy pants with black DVSs. The four walked down to the great hall silently. Once they got there Ginny met up with Harry who finally asked her out two weeks ago. Kailee met up with Ron who finally got the courage to ask her out two days ago. Ron sent Harry death glares while Draco sent Ron some. After patiently waiting (haha yeah right…) Dumbledore finally opened the doors. The couples entered the great hall where there were tables able to sit six all around the great hall except in the middle where there was a dance floor. Simple Plan sat behind their instruments waiting to play. There were jack-o-lanterns floating above their heads. Half the tablecloths were black and half were orange. Once everyone was seated the food appeared. Ginny Harry Ron Kailee and Hermione were talking happily. Draco was sitting eating silently and very pissed that he had to sit with a bunch of Gryffindors.

Simple Plan started to play I'd Do Anything and couples got up to dance. In two seconds Draco And Hermione were the only ones left at the table.

"Do you want to dance" Draco asked.

"Sure" replied Hermione.

They got up and went to the middle of the room. Hermione put her arms around his neck while Draco put his hands on her waist. They danced until the end of the ball and left to their common room.


	12. Sparkly Pink Sprinkles

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter JK does

Chapter 12: Cake with Sparkly pink sprinkles

"Well that was a fun night," said Hermione as she flopped onto the couch.

"Yeah" said Draco who then sat next to Hermione. They were both very tired. Hermione ended up yelling at a few sixth years that tried to spike the punch. Draco being his stubborn self watched Hermione scream her head off trying not to laugh. Draco was thinking about the night when there was weight put onto his shoulder. He looked over to find Hermiones head resting on his shoulder. He didn't want to wake her up and end up getting yelled at so he let her be. Soon he too fell asleep.

Draco woke up on the couch. There was something breathing on his stomach. He looked down to find Hermione lying on top of him. He figured that sometime during the night he lied down.

"Hermione…" Draco poked her and she stirred but did not awake.

"Draco… I want a chocolate cake with sparkly pink sprinkles."

'I think she has finally lost it… I mean come on sparkly pink sprinkles…' thought Draco. He poked her once again…nothing. He then decided to tickle her.

"Haha stop it…Draco? Did I fall asleep on you?" Draco nodded. "Oh sorry… I'm hungry."

"Do you want a chocolate cake with pink…sorry sparkly pink sprinkles?" asked Draco as he walked into the bathroom.

'Huh' thought Hermione… 'Ok…' after Draco got out of the shower Hermione decided to ask him about the cake.

"Oh…. well while you were sleeping you started to talk about the cake… Just to let you know I'm not going to have a cake with sparkly pink sprinkles at the wedding."

"I didn't want it for the wedding it was for… Ginny's birthday." ' Oh I'm clever…Ginny's birthday…I will never tell him that I was dreaming about my baby shower…well for my future baby…'

"Ginny's birthday huh? Ok Hermione… anyways we have school off today… what are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"Do you want to come to the Slytherin Halloween party? We have it every year the day after Halloween. You can bring some friends if you want."

"Sure…Ill bring Harry Ron Ginny and Mia… your friends wont hurt them will they?"

"No…"

"Ok…ill be back soon" Hermione walked out of the common room and headed towards the Gryffindor tower. ' I could of just owled them… now I have to walk all the way over there…' She came upon the portrait of the fat lady and said the password. She entered the common room and headed for the boys dormitories. She entered the room and found Harry and Ron sitting on Harry's bed playing wizards chess. 'Don't they ever get board of that bloody violent game?'

"Hey boys…"

"Hey" said both boys.

"Do you want to go to a party?"

"Where" said Harry

"At" finished Ron.

'Can you say Fred and George?' "Slytherin common room"

"Ok…as long as they don't start something…"

"Great lets go get Ginny… You coming Ron?"

"Is Kailee going?" asked Ron.

"Yeah…Her cousin is Draco."

"Oh yeah…lets go!" Ron ran out of the room.

'Boys!' Harry and Hermione walked down the stairs. Hermione got the two girls and they left for the Slytherin common room.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the tremendous super duper horribly long wait for this chap… a few reasons why…

School

Writers block

I found out that my grandpa has 6 months to live… it is the 6th month so you get the picture…

So I'm really sorry…House Wars and Perfect will be up soon as well…

Love GaaraRules


End file.
